


Oh how you tempt me, into something soft and sweet

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Cat Ears, Cat Tails, Catboy Peter Quill, Catboys & Catgirls, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Petting, Hybrids, Insecure Peter Quill, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Mild emotional hurt/comfort, Needy Peter Quill, Nipping, One Shot, Romance, Soft and Horny Feelings, Sub Peter Quill, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a bit of frottage, a whole lot of the universe in anti-hybrid, and everybody loves him for it, come on you know Peter Quill is a bratty sub, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Peter pushes him against the wall, making out with him, trying to get all up on him, really. He knows Thor wouldn't really have to try to smite him. It's just, Peter's needy, and sometimes that expresses itself in pushing a literal god of thunder up against the wall in a deserted hallway and kissing him with all the urgency he felt.Or: I wrote another catboy Quill fic because fuck if I know why





	Oh how you tempt me, into something soft and sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoorWendy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorWendy/gifts), [Whobahstank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/gifts).



> So I was horny and reading (as one does), and enjoying some of poorwendy's exquisite thorquill PWPs, and ended up writing this.
> 
>  
> 
> And, every catboy Quill thing I ever write will always and forever have been sparked by whobahstank's catboy Quill art  
> 

Peter pushes him against the wall, making out with him, trying to get all up on him, really. He knows Thor wouldn't really have to try to smite him. It's just, Peter's needy, and sometimes that expresses itself in pushing a literal god of thunder up against the wall in a deserted hallway and kissing him with all the urgency he felt.

Thor always smiles when he gets like this, all bossy, somehow managing to become infinitely more cute and endearing when Peter gets all up in his business, and he's more than happy to let Peter have his way with him right now.

Thor knows he's probably trying to come off as angry, but he's just so cute. He thoroughly enjoys when Peter gets all bratty and demanding- so _insistent._

He actually chuckles as Peter thrusts his tongue into his mouth, and he tilts his head, opening wider for him, and before Peter can comment on his chuckle (he's definitely displeased though, Thor can feel his face scrunching up in that way it does), his hand slides down to Peter's ass, grabbing it in that way that always makes Star Lord's knees go weak.

He gives it a light smack and Peter jolts, rubbing against him, and Thor rumbles out this pleased sound and- let's just say he's _very_ partial to the feeling. Enjoys it very much.

Just like he enjoys feeling Peter up, slipping his hand beneath his shirt, moving up the warmth of his back, feeling the muscles shift under his skin.

He hums in appreciation, another low sound that Peter swears he can feel in his bones and his balls. It's really ridiculous how much just a _sound_ can affect him, but he's already melting from it.

And Peter's left wondering why did he try to take control again? It felt so good surrendering  to Thor's touches.

He thought maybe he was- angry? For teasing, right? All he wanted to do was just shove Thor up against the wall and shut him up with his mouth, but he was maybe getting a bit distracted. More concerned with this sloppy kissing and rutting up against him than teaching him a lesson.

Still, Thor likes this desperation from him. Likes to encourage it.

And because he can't resist with his hand on Peter's ass, he gives into temptation and moves up a few inches, to the base of Peter's tail, running his fingers over the soft orange fur, the catboy features that Peter had only recently revealed to him instead of cloaking his hybrid nature with tech like usual.

Peter stiffens up though, and not in the good way. No, his _body_ stiffens up, and a second later he's pulling away from Thor, frowning.

“Dude, stop,” Peter tells him quite seriously, brow furrowed and pouting as Thor keeps petting his tail, his furred orange ears pulled back and laying down.

He won't directly look Thor in the eyes anymore, and suddenly the broad shouldered man seems infinitely smaller, shoulders curling forward and pulling in on himself, a hint of insecurity and vulnerability layering his voice.

“Why?” Thor asks.

“You know why.” Peter swiftly avoids the question just like he avoids Thor's eyes.

An indignant flush rises on his cheeks, a self consciousness showing through, and a tell tale shiftiness the thief usually manages to hide very well.

Thor dips forward, placing a kiss on Peter's jaw, cupping his neck, using his thumb to direct Peter's head to open up more room for him.

“No, I don't,” Thor rumbles, sucking a mark just under the hinge of his jaw, and Peter's breath hitches. He kisses down his throat, tugging at his skin with teeth but never actually biting him.

Peter freezes up in his arms again, but this time it's a good freeze. Freezing like prey as Thor's arm snakes around his back and pulls him tighter, and Peter doesn't fight him or squirm or anything. Just gives in. It's more than satisfying feeling how hard the guardian has become in his pants.

Peter takes another sharp breath in. “Y-yes you do,” his voice quivers, sounding much more unsure than he did a minute ago.

“No,” Thor nips his throat, “I don't.” He goes back, sucks at the sensitive spot he's made tender on Peter's soft skin, reveling in the shaky breaths it brings out of him.

Peter clutches his shirt, twisting his fist in it, but makes no move to stop him. In fact, he tilts his head away, almost imperceptibly, but just enough to make certain that it was a conscious move, to make this easier on Thor.

Thor nuzzles into his neck, lapping at the soft pink mark he left, in appreciation of Peter's offering.

There's an almost strained sound coming from the back of Peter's throat, cause Thor knows he'd never complain, but he was clearly hoping for something a little harsher than licks and nuzzles. Needing it. And Thor gives him exactly that. What he needs.

His lips brushing across his skin, hovering over his pulse point, and a little shiver runs up Peter's spine. In anticipation.

And, when Thor sinks his teeth into him, it felt just as good as he knew it would. Peter actually moans.

“If you think” Thor says in between kisses and nips, littering Peter's throat with sharp twists and gentle presses of affection, “that I'm just gonna ignore part of you while I'm fucking you,” his hand finds his tail again, stroking along it, the furry swishing thing that suited Peter so well. “Then you're wrong,” Thor growls, sounding like he was... claiming him.

Peter's not gonna lie, it's a thrilling thought. To be claimed by Thor. He almost doesn't wanna risk it, put it in jeopardy by arguing back. But the urge to just, be Peter Quill, be contrarian, screw everything up, or at least annoy everyone until they're done with his shit is too much.

“C'mon. You're not-” he tries to protests, but suspiciously, his mouth runs out of words. “You're not serious,” he finishes lamely. Even he can tell the words are... lacking.

Instead of responding with- something, arguing back, insisting he was, because really, it was beyond him how Peter Quill could think that cat ears and a tail would make him anything but more lovable- Thor leans in closer, smirking.

“Try me.”

**Author's Note:**

> PS. author has still not seen endgame, so pls pretty pls do not spoil
> 
> That being said, comments make me feel really good and happy inside, and also fill me with soft, soft feelings


End file.
